


Bad End

by bunnybrook



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: A dream, maybe? Cloud's bad ending. Dreams are nothing.





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a vague

It had been so long since Cloud had been in the Sleeping Forest. Dreaming Forest. His hands were covered in dirt, he pushed them down into the earth on either side of him, maybe he would become a tree and stay here forever. Sephiroth had been here once. Sephiroth would be here again.

Cloud could hear running water nearby.

"You are a fool," Sephiroth said. 

And he laughed. Not laughter, Cloud told himself, Sephiroth didn't laugh. He taunted, chuckled, giggled, mocked. Sephiroth did not feel joy. Sephiroth did not feel love.

Cloud said nothing, his lips sewn tightly together with his regret. He had let Sephiroth into himself. His mind, first, through wet and sticky dreams, full and bloated and begging dreams. He had let Sephiroth into his body after he woke up, hid his filthy hands under the covers long after the dreams had ceased.

"You are a fool to think I could ever be human," Sephiroth said. 

Cloud hated himself. An understatement. Cloud wished he could tear himself apart piece by piece. He had lived his night in Nibelheim over and over in his mind. They didn't have enough beds. So he and Sephiroth shared one. Cloud wished he take every dirty molecule in his body and burn it. He had loved Sephiroth after that.

He wanted to be strong, so he wanted to be like Sephiroth. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be important. So he wanted to be like Sephiroth. Cloud had been so hard in bed with Sephiroth, he had tried so hard to hide it. Sephiroth didn't care.

Cloud asked, "Did you do it with any other young boys? Any other cadets?" But that was after he had forgotten who he thought he was, after he had shaved off his fake pieces and was raw, dreaming. He wasn't pretending anymore. 

"You made me human," Sephiroth said. 

Cloud wanted to crawl forward and beg Sephiroth not to leave. He had been so warm so many years ago, so hot he caught the world on fire, so lovely. He smelled like vanilla. And spice. He smelled like sweat. And semen.

For so long, Cloud had hated him. It turned his bones into steel and locked his joints. Even mentions of Sephiroth would make his body rigid. Sephiroth had taken so much from him. His mother, his home. His autonomy. His dignity. Aerith. 

If Sephiroth was the Son of God, Cloud thought that God was nothing he would want to believe in. 

Cloud cried on the forest floor.

"Sephiroth," he sobbed. “Please, please.”

"There's nothing you can do," Sephiroth laughed.

Cloud reached for him. Sephiroth turned his nose up at the gesture. He sneered at Cloud, looked down on him as if he were a dog. He could have spat in Cloud’s direction. The worst part is that he didn’t.

"You wanted so badly for me to love you," Sephiroth said. "I never did."

Cloud crawled forward. Sephiroth had showed him so much. He shared the injustice he'd been dealt being born as such an abomination. His fear of himself first, then embracing his being, inhuman and immortal and pure. Cloud had forgiven him since. He just hadn't understood before. Sephiroth shared the comfort of Mother, beautiful Mother, loving Mother, safe Mother. He just hadn't understood.

"Never?" Cloud asked. 

They had made love. Cloud wasn't sure if the Sephiroth he loved was real, bits of flesh and bits of dream, Cloud saw him in the forest, always. Cloud drove here, he walked, he dreamed. It was love.

Sephiroth had laid down on his jacket and told Cloud to take control once. Cloud did. He topped Sephiroth. He was slow, cautious. Their chests pressed together was warm. Cloud kissed Sephiroth when he was all the way inside and he had felt as if Sephiroth was inside of him as well, their bodies and minds completely open to each other.

"Did you feel that?" Cloud asked afterwards, when he rested his head on Sephiroth's chest.

"I did," Sephiroth said. "It was the will of Mother."

"Mother," Cloud repeated, content. He could feel Her. Jenova. Mother. He held Her, Sephiroth's skin the only thing keeping Her from Cloud. His hands roamed Sephiroth's naked chest, looking for a way in. Without thinking, he began to suck on a spot just below Sephiroth's collar bone. Je wished the skin would break and instead of copper he would taste Mother, creamy and sweet.

That had been the last time they had sex. They had made love.

"Never," Sephiroth said. He chuckled.

Cloud could feel himself shatter. He collapsed to lay on his back on the ground. Stones and sharp leaves dug into his back. Sephiroth stood over him.

"Has love made you this week?" Sephiroth asked. He kicked Cloud with the toe of his boot. "You idiot boy."

Cloud wheezed, choking back his anguish.

"I despise you."

Sephiroth took Cloud by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Cloud stared at the ground, He swayed on his feet, almost like a marionette swaying in the wind. 

"Do you want to live?" Sephiroth asked. He put a hand on the hilt of the Masamune. 

"It's cruel that you're making me choose," Cloud mumbled. Tears dripped down his face to make mud at his feet.

"You will become nothing after you're gone," Sephiroth said. "You will fade. The Planet will be mine.”

"I don't care."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Without saying another word, he drew Masamune and stabbed Cloud through the chest. He removed the sword with a wet noise and decapitated Cloud's corpse with a smooth movement. Cloud's head hit the ground with a 'thump', his body falling a few inches away. Sephiroth kicked the corpse in the side, the way he had done to a living Cloud. 

"I expected better from you," he said. He hesitated before leaving and added, “But I should have known you were destined to disappoint me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was stoned so I know it doesn't make much sense. I feel like it could be longer. But I really felt it today. Comments appreciated.


End file.
